


Between These Two Walls

by ThaliaFromGrace



Category: Kingsman (Movies), La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alicia as Arthur, Alternate Universe, Berlin is Galahad, Berlin lives, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Kingsman A/U, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Palermo is Eggsy, Raquel as Roxy, Sergio as Merlin, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaFromGrace/pseuds/ThaliaFromGrace
Summary: “And who are you supposed to be?” He asked rudely, sneering at the well dressed man.The man in the suit took his shades off, approaching him with the feline grace of a large jungle cat. Dark brown eyes looked at him in amusement, and Martin couldn’t help but notice their sizable difference in height. “Is that any way to speak to the man who just got you out of jail?”Or: The Kingsman A/U nobody asked for.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Between These Two Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew I needed this until I rewatched Kingsman this weekend, and I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. 
> 
> This is basically Kingsman but with our beloved characters from La Casa de Papel, with a slight twist. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> As always, characters belong to their respective owners.

“Martin.”

A velvet voice purred, stopping him dead in his tracks. Martin turned slowly, heart still racing with the shock of having just been freed without any charges being pressed against him. He hadn’t known what he’d been expecting when he’d called the number on the back of his medallion, but a free get out of jail card was definitely not it. 

Leaning against the wall of the detention center that he’d just walked out of, stood a tall, well dressed man, legs crossed at the ankles. He was smoking, designer shades hiding his eyes, but Martin could feel the weight of his gaze all the same. 

Martin knew his type. He was just like every other before him, a posh, frustrated businessman with dirty tastes who saw his pretty eyes and prettier face and decided that because he looked like a typical street brat, that he’d have it easy trying to convince Martin to show him a good time. 

Martin raised an eyebrow, an insult ready on the tip of his tongue, really, just because he hung around the likes of others who did actually sell their bodies to make ends meet, didn’t mean he was one of them. He preferred to make his money, in a more… interesting way. 

“And who are you supposed to be?” He asked rudely, sneering at the well dressed man. 

The man in the suit took his shades off, approaching him with the feline grace of a large jungle cat. Dark brown eyes looked at him in amusement, and Martin couldn’t help but notice their sizable difference in height. “Is that any way to speak to the man who just got you out of jail?” 

* * *

They ended up in a quiet little restaurant, where he was led to a private table in the back of the room. 

The man, Andrés, was talking, but all Martin could think about was how handsome he was. He definitely was not like the typical greasy haired, potbellied businessmen that tried to seek out his company. He was dapper in an old movie star sort of way, he had a face that wasn’t very common these days, and he was all the more attractive for it. 

Andrés spoke about his Father, a person Martin had never even met, because after his death when he was still merely a baby, his Mother had remarried an abusive man who’d eventually made Martin turn to the streets, where he’d done what he’d needed in order to survive.   
  


Martin tuned him out, staring at the other’s long fingers as they toyed with the stem of his wine glass.

“How did you manage to steal the diamonds?” The older man asked finally, taking a sip of his wine. It seemed as though he’d realized that Martin hadn’t been completely paying attention to him, but he didn’t look annoyed, rather he seemed to be amused by the younger man before him.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Martìn replied primly, not meeting his eyes. Andrés smiled, indulging him. 

“Mmm. We’ll have to work on that. A good Kingsman needs to be able to lie. Among other things of course, but you’ll come to learn that in due time.” The older man looked down at his watch, an annoyed expression crossing his handsome face. “Come. We’re going to be late.” 

“Late for what?” Martin asked, cocking his head in confusion. 

“You’ll see.” 

* * *

After leading him to the world’s poshest tailor shop and into a small fitting room where Martin had been sure he was about to get either kissed or murdered by the strange man, only to be left gaping when the room sunk into the ground, which then led them to an underground fortress, he found himself in the presence of a bearded man with glasses and a clipboard. The stranger seemed to be annoyed, glancing up at them before writing down something on his clipboard. 

“Berlin. Late as usual.” The man greeted, and Martin cocked his head, hadn’t he said his name was Andrés? 

“Sergio, don’t get your panties in a twist, I had to go and pick up my candidate.” 

“Arthur isn’t happy with you, you haven’t answered her calls.” 

“When is Alicia ever happy with me?” Andrés chortled, placing a large hand on Martin’s shoulder. “I would like you to meet Martin.” 

The man, Sergio, seemed even more annoyed at the nonchalant attitude displayed by Andrés, but he turned a small smile to the young man. “I’m Merlín.” He introduced himself to Martin, and Martin couldn’t help but wonder just what he’d walked into and why the hell these people seemed to have more than one name? He shook the man’s hand all the same. 

Andrés, or Berlin as he’d been called by Sergio, had only said he had an interesting job offer for him, one that his skills would very much be useful for. Martin had briefly toyed with the idea that the man before him was a robber just like he was, he definitely seemed charming and astute enough to be one. After the little stint with the diamonds, for which he’d gotten caught, Martin knew he needed to start working among the likes of actual professionals, people who knew what they were doing, not like the ragtag team of idiots he called friends. Maybe Andrés was just the opportunity he’d been searching for. 

“Good luck Martin.” Andrés squeezed his neck gently and Martin couldn’t help the slight shiver that wracked his frame, hoping the other man hadn’t noticed. Judging by the uptick of his lips, he knew he had. 

With that cryptic goodbye, Andrés walked away, not sparing a glance back and Sergio, no, Merlín, motioned for him to walk through the doors on his right. Swallowing, Martin did, coming across something he was not expecting. It seemed as though his evening was just going to be full of surprises today. 

Inside the room, was a large group of young men and women, all appeared to be around his age, and each was dressed just as nicely as Andrés and Merlín were, when they noticed his presence, all conversation stopped and one by one they turned to look at him. 

Many eyebrows were slowly raised, and he couldn’t help but fidget under their scrutiny asking himself just what he was doing among the likes of these people. He felt very out of place in his leather jacket and tight jeans, he knew his hair was just as messy as always, the complete opposite of the young men around him, in their tailored suits and perfectly gelled hair.

Martin stood taller, unwilling to show weakness of any kind in front of this group of strangers. 

Suddenly a short, pretty girl with brunette hair approached him, a kind grin on her face. “Hi. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Raquel.” She shook his hand and Martin felt relieved, giving her a weak smile as he gave her his name. At least she didn’t appear to be like the others. He was just about to ask her if she had any idea as to what was going on when the door opened once again, this time revealing Merlín. The man pushed up his glasses, staring at the group before him as they all immediately lined up for his inspection. Martin did too, standing at one end of the line next to Raquel. 

“Gentlemen, ladies, I would like to welcome you all to Kingsman headquarters, and may I say, congratulations on being chosen as candidates.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ... So yeah, should I continue with this? 
> 
> Okay but can you just imagine, we need Berlin to be part of the Kingsman squad like right now. Ugh I can't even, him being super hot and dangerous in those tailored suits. Also how cute would Martin be as Eggsy? 
> 
> Comment and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
